


The Redemption of Bill Cipher

by Bean_Of_The_Wild



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill talks funny, Cinnamon Roll Cipher's, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Human Will Cipher, I can't write hospital scenes, Just Dipdop being overly protective, No Billdip, Smol Cipher's, So many Cipher Tags, Toddler Cipher's, Will is rescued for once, i don't know how to tag, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Of_The_Wild/pseuds/Bean_Of_The_Wild
Summary: In the middle of Roadkill County Oregon lies a town that was forever changed a year ago when a family saved them from a fun loving corn chip. Now that same corn chip is back and cuter than ever, minus the fact that he's more broken then my china plates.





	1. Oh the Pain!

Stan and Ford had returned to Gravity Falls just a day before Mabel and Dipper would. When they arrived all was as they left it, for the most part.

Soos, Wendy, and Melody were working at the shack. Susan still worked at Greasy's. Manly Dan continued to have his random wrestling matches with forest animals. Robbie and Tambry were still dating.

Yes, it seemed everything was as they left it.

As Stan and Ford pulled into the Mystery Shack employee parking lot they noticed that Soos's car wasn't parked in it's usual spot. It was in the customers parking area, closer to the entrance.

"Huh, wonder what's up with Soos. He has his own parking space, why would he park there?" Stan said as he exited his car.

"I don't know Stanley, maybe we should see if he's inside." Ford reassuringly placed a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"Alright Sixer lets go see how the new Mr. Mystery is doing." Stan chuckled as they headed to the entrance of the shack.

As they opened the front door a sense of panic washed over them, as if something was wrong inside the shack.

"Hey Ford, didja feel that too?" Ford nodded in response and they both ventured further into their Oregon home.

They went up to the attic first, checking every room as they went.

"Stan did you find anything out of the ordinary?" Ford questioned Stan once they reunited.

"Nothing except for the fact Soos got his grandma to move out." Stan replied.

Fords brows furrowed as they made their way downstairs. They continued to check each room carefully, making sure not to overlook any details. Stan had taken the kitchen and living room while Ford had the others.

"Hey Ford! There's some voices comin' from the kitchen! Head over here now. Over." Stan's voice came through over Ford's walkie-talkie.

"Coming Stan. Over." Ford responded before he headed off in the direction of the shack's kitchen.

As Ford neared the kitchen he did start hearing the muffled sounds of panicked voices. They sounded like Soos and Melody's.

"Alright Stan, let's go see what the problem is." Ford said as he reached Stan next to the kitchen door. They entered the kitchen only to find Soos holding a small injured child, who looked no older than five, and at the youngest three.

"Mr. Pines! Your back!" Soos said running over to them and hugging the Stans with his free arm.

"Yeah, glad to see you too Soos. Who's the kid, you and Melody adopt or something?" Stan questioned once he was released from the death trap of a hug.

Soos's smile fell and his eyes wandered to the small form in his arm. The child looked up at him through his brown and gold tipped hair.

"No actually. I found this little dude when I was driving back from the diner. He was just like, laying on the side of the road. And I was like 'dude that little dude over there ain't doin' so good' so I totally pulled over and picked little guy up and started to freak out cause he had a bunch a' weird little quills all over his arm. So I was like ' yo dude this kid needs medical attention!' So I put him in my car and just kinda sped all the way back here ASAP and tried to help this little dude out." Soos finished talking and looked up at the Stans, who were looking at him with their mouths agape. Stan was the first to snap out of his shock.

"That's amazing Soos, but on a more important note you are making him pay for your help and shelter, right?" Stan put a hand on Soos's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Pines, but no. This little guy can bearly talk, much less pay us money." Melody said as she stepped forward putting a hand on the child's head. Stan went to argue but was cut off by Ford as he finally snapped out of his shock.

"You said he had strange looking quills in his arm. Did they look like a porcupine's, only longer and greenish?" Ford questioned as he observed the small child.

"Yeah dude, they were like, the craziest quills I've ever seen!" Soos threw up his free arm to express how strange the quills were to him.

"Soos, if what you say is true this child was attacked by a Gremloblin! Their quills are poisonous, he should be treated immediately. I have some of the antidote in my bag along with a venom extractor. Just hand him over and I can start the treatment." Ford held out his hands waiting for Soos to comply.

Soos nodded in response and handed the child to Ford, letting him finally get the chance to see the sweater the boy was wearing. It was yellow, with a pyramid pattern on the bottom and a very familiar eye in the middle.

When Ford noticed this he immediately dropped the small child and grabbed a knife from his bag. This earned a small cry from the child.

"Cipher. You have five seconds to leave this body before I resort to a more painful solution." Ford held the knife in front of Bill's face, causing his slit eyes to go wide.

"C-can't leave. M-my body." Bill managed to stutter out.

"Well then, Stan can you get the collection of poisons and venoms we collected over our travels. It seems as if we have found our test subject." Ford then slid his sharpened knife across Bill's cheek, just deep enough to gain a pitiful whimper from the once powerful demon.

"Sure thing Ford, and make sure to give that cretin what he deserves while I'm gone." With that said Stan left the room, leaving Bill to Ford.

"So that little dude is the crazy tortilla chip guy from last year." Soos asked. Ford nodded and continued to stare daggers into Bill's skull. "Woah, that's like, crazy dude. But ya know, I don't really want to be hear while you guys are getting your revenge, so me and Melody are gonna head off to our apartment. See you dudes tomorrow!" Soos grabbed Melody's hand and they left.

Ford took the advantage of being alone with Bill in his weak helpless form to make sure he knew EXACTLY how he made the Pines family feel last summer. So by the time Stan returned Bill was covered in his own blood and some of his limbs were twisted in sickening ways.

"Great job Sixer. Now let's go down to the lab and run some 'tests' on him." Stan laughed a little before picking Bill up by the back of his sweater, choking him.

"Yes and if my calculations are correct it should take almost four complete days for him to die of the injuries and poisoning." Ford grinned and grabbed the bag of venoms and poisons.

Not even five minutes later Bill was strapped down on a table and was given medicine to keep him awake throughout the process of being poisoned and having venom injected into his bloodstream.

"I say we start with the giant sea widow venom. It's like the regular spider's venom, but twenty times worse." Stan rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Yes, that is the mildest of the venoms we have so let's start there." Ford agreed. He then put some sort of muzzle like contraption over Bill's mouth, preventing him from screaming. Then before Bill knew what was happening a sharp needle pierced his flesh, injecting a deadly venom into his bloodstream.

This process was repeated several more times before they ran out of venom, wich meant they started with the poisons.

Ford removed the muzzle blocking Bill's mouth. He then started to force feed Bill poisoned food. By the end of it all Bill could bearly keep his eyes open, but that was fine because that was the time that Stan chose to hit him over the head with a baseball bat anyway.

"Alright Ford he's dying now, so whadda ya wanna do with im'?" Stan questioned after he returned from cleaning himself off.

"My plan was to take off his sweater so nobody will recognize him and just dump him in the dump since nobody goes there anymore." Ford said staring off into space like he was in deep thought.

"I like that plan, that's a good plan let's do that right now." Ford smiled at the fact that his brother agreed to dump Bill into, well the dump.

So they went into the lab and removed Bill's sweater, leaving him with just a white shirt and black shorts. After setting the sweater on fire they grabbed Bill and drove him to the dump where they promptly threw him into a pile of trash and made sure he was not visible to passers by. They then left the dump knowing that Bill Cipher could never wreak havoc on this world again.

Or so they thought.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Twins arrive in Gravity Falls while Bill continues to suffer.
> 
> I'm sorry Cinnamon Roll...

Dipper and Mabel arrived in Gravity Falls the next day, at seven in the morning, on a Monday. The two of them proceeded to walk along the side of the road to get to the Mystery Shack. They looked exactly the same as the day they left, except they were both a few inches taller.

"Hey Dipper! Check out these cool green sticks Waddles found!" Mabel called out from ahead.

"Those are Gremloblin quills Mable, but I've never seen them this far out of the forest before." Dipper mumbled while observing the quills. "They're empty of poison as well, someone might have been attacked!" Dipper nervously looked around for any signs of an attack.

"Relax bro bro! It's Gravity Falls, stuff like this happens all the time!" Mabel cheerfully picked up her pig and set off up the road again.

Dipper looked around one last time and noticed the small feet and hand prints in the dirt. He mentally told himself to return after they dropped their stuff off at the shack.

"Dipper! Come on!" Mabel's voice made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Coming!" Dipper yelled after her. He picked up his bags and started running after her.

**Meanwhile: at the dump**

It hurt. It hurt a LOT.

Bill lay curled into a ball underneath a pile of trash bags. His right arm and left leg were bent at odd, unhealthy angles. His stomach hurt from not eating anything other than poison and his legs were too weak to support any weight. He cried into his knees and hoped the pain would go away.

He hoped someone would come and save him, but he knew better than to think anyone would come and dig around in the dump.

So as the sun rose over the hills Bill found himself crying under piles of trash, hoping it would all end soon.

**Back with the twins**

Dipper sat on his bed with his blue journal on his lap. Mabel had left almost as soon as they arrived to go meet up with her friends. Stan was running the shop, Ford was down in his lab working on... something. Wendy was running the cash register and Soos was nowhere to be seen.

Dipper closed his journal and decided to take a walk.

"Grunkle Stan! I'm going for a walk I'll be back soon!" Dipper yelled as he stood next to the open door.

"Okay, just don't head by the dump!" Stan yelled back.

The dump? Why would Stan care if I went there? Well now I know where I'm going. Dipper thought as he left the house.

He walked for twenty minutes before arriving at the dump.

"Now why would Stan tell me not to come here?" Dipper said as he walked through the previous home of Old Man McGucket.

Just then he heard a sound similar to that of a young crying child.

"What the..." Dipper trekked closer to the sound. It was coming from underneath a pile of trash bags, which Dipper carefully moved to reveal a small five year old boy with brown, golden tipped hair. The said child had a broken arm and leg and was far too thin for such a young boy, not to mention he was covered in blood. The boy seemed to notice Dipper and looked up at him with tear-filled, yellow catlike eyes.

"Oh man. Ohmanohmanohmanohman!" Dipper started sweating and his eyes frantically darted about as they searched for something to help the injured child. They landed on a roll of bandages.

"Don't worry kid I'll help you, just don't move." Dipper said as he ran off to get the bandages.

Pinetree, you can't stay here he's getting something to hurt you! Get up! Run! Do anything but lay here! Bill attempted to move but only resulted in making his right arm hurt more. He collapsed back on the ground and started sobbing even harder than before. Dipper returned a few moments later, only to make Bill scoot as far away from him as possible.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." Dipper said as he stepped forward.

Bill was too weak to put up a fight as Dipper started wrapping his leg and arm in bandages. He definitely didn't scream, nope, maybe just a little, okay he made dogs howl he screamed so loud.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm going to take you you to the Mystery Shack. My Grunkle Stan can get you to the hospital. Just hold on there buddy." Dipper reassured as he pocketed the bandages and picked up Bill.

"Ineree! No!" Was the only garbled speech Bill could manage.

"It's okay, he's really not that bad once you get to know him." Dipper said as he started running back towards to Mystery Shack.

Bill shifted uncomfortably in Dipper's arms, his one unharmed hand clinging to the fabric of Dipper's vest. Bill started crying again, but not because of pain. It was because he was scared, no, terrified of Stan and Ford.

"It's okay we're almost there. Just hold on a little longer." Dipper said as he hugged Bill more closely to his chest.

Five minutes later Dipper burst through the Mystery Shack's front door.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Dipper yelled as he dropped to his knees. Bill looked up from Dipper to see a very curious Shooting Star looking at him.

"Hey there. What's a cutie like you doing with my dorky brother?" Mabel asked.

"Hey Dipper what's with all the ye-" Stan stopped mid sentence as he noticed the small child curled up into a ball in Dippers lap. "Dipper! I told you not to go anywhere near the dump!" Stan shouted, making Bill curl into an even tighter ball.

"Grunkle Stan, what are you saying?" Mable asked as she looked up at her great uncle.

"I'm saying I don't want that, thing anywhere near my family!" Stan approached Dipper and Bill, making the former demon press himself against Dipper.

"What's going on up here?" Ford said as he came up out of the basement.

"Dipper here found the little pest." Stan said.

Dipper looked down at the sobbing form in his arms and then back up at Stan and Ford. How could they call this little guy a pest?! Dipper thought as he felt the accused grip his shirt for comfort. Dipper carefully lifted an arm to pet the child's hair to comfort him.

"I thought I told you to keep him away from the dump Stanley!" Ford yelled, earning a loud sob from Bill who was now burying his face into Dipper's vest.

"Why do you hate this kid so much?! It's not like he's gonna kill us in our sleep! He can't even talk properly!" Dipper screamed ending all arguments in the room.

Bill looked up at Dipper feeling guilt for the first time in eons.

"Because, Dipper, that 'child' is none other than Bill Cipher." Ford said.

Mabel gasped while Dipper looked down at Bill, taking notice for the first time his yellow cat eyes.

"Dipper! Why did you go to the dump when Grunkle Stan specifically told you not to?!" Mabel turned around and yelled at her brother.

"Adventure purposes." Was all Dipper could say as he continued to stare at Bill, who was once again crying.

"That doesn't explain why you brought a demon into the Shack! Now go get rid of him before he kills us all!" Stan yelled.

Dipper looked at the pitiful form in his arms to his family who were all dead set on having the child he was holding die.

"No." Everyone gasped at what Dipper said.

"Mason Alexander Pines, take that back this instant!" Ford shouted at Dipper.

Dipper stopped breathing for a second. He hadn't been called his full name since he was little.

"No! No one deserves to die like this! He's in a five year olds body! What am I supposed to do?! Let him starve and die?!" Dipper's face was red and Bill had started shaking uncontrollably.

"Mason drop the demon and go to your room! You're grounded until you have some common sense in that head of yours!" Stan shouted as he pushed Ford out of the way.

"No!" Dipper hugged Bill to his chest and turned so he was out of view of his uncles.

"That is it!" Stan stepped forward and ripped Bill from Dipper's grasp resulting in a sickening snap originating from Bill's now broken fingers.

Bill screamed a loud, almost inhuman scream that burned the back of his dry throat and lungs.

"Shut up!" Stan slapped Bill across the face and he stopped wailing. "Mason, go to your room." Dipper obliged and scurried up to his room, Mabel close on his tail.

"As for you, you're going to be put somewhere more, out of the way." Stan said as he walked outside with Bill in his grasp.

"What are you doing Stanley?" Ford said as he followed his brother into the woods.

"I figured he could spend his last few days in the beauty of nature." Stan set Bill down next to a tree before getting a rope and tying Bill's hands to the tree.

"Okay Stan, just make sure he stays out of the way this time" Ford said before he turned and left his brother to the demon.

"Alright Sixer, I can manage that." Stan chuckled as he tied a cloth around Bill's mouth. He looked down at the child as he stood up. "You would have been better off if ya had stayed dead." And with that Stan left, but not without feeling horrible for how he had treated a child.

Little did Stan or Ford know, but they had been watched by a certain brown eyed child who had a peculiar mark on his forehead.

**9:00 PM That Night**

"Why did you try to defend Bill, Dipper? I thought you hated him." Mabel was tucked into her bed and was still confused why her brother had tried to defend the same demon that had tried to kill them last summer.

"Because even he didn't deserve that." Dipper was also in bed, he was staring at the ceiling feeling guilty for not defending Bill.

"But he's a demon Dipper! He doesn't need you to help him! He probably wasn't even hurt!" Mabel made eye contact with her brother.

Dipper sighed. "You're probably right." He knew she was wrong though. Bill would never cry if he was faking it.

"That's the spirit Bro-Bro! Goodnight Dipper!" Mabel then turned off the lamp and snuggled into her covers.

"Yeah, goodnight Mabel." Dipper didn't go to sleep though. He waited until not even the TV could be heard playing before he got up and grabbed the bag he had prepared earlier. It was filled with medical supplies, food, camping supplies, blankets, and a whole case of bottled water. Dipper looked around the room before his eyes landed on Mabel's Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle. It would make carrying Bill a whole lot easier. Dipper thought. So he grabbed it before running out the door and into the living room where Stan was fast asleep. Dipper then carefully made his way to the front door without making a sound. He opened the door as quietly as possible before stepping out and shutting it. He bolted into the forest where he saw Stan take Bill.

Dipper looked around before hearing the muffled sounds of Bill's sobbing. He turned around to find Bill in the same fetal position he was in when he had dug him out from under the trash bags earlier that day.

"Hey, Bill it's me. I'm here to help you. Just stay calm." Dipper knelt down and took out the pocket knife his Grandpa Shermie had given him last year. Bill visibly flinched away when he saw the knife, his glowing cat eyes making it shine in the darkness.

"Calm down. I'm just going to cut the rope." Dipper then proceeded to saw away at the rope connecting Bill to the tree. Once it snapped Bill's hands were free and he tried to remove the cloth around his mouth.

Once the fabric was removed, Bill looked up at Dipper with sad tired eyes.

"Pinetree, you came back." Bill tried to say, but his mouth couldn't say the word properly so it came out as: "Ineree, you ame ack." Dipper seemed to understand anyway.

"I did. Now let's get out of here." Dipper said as he slid the backpack off his shoulders and put the Tummy Bundle in its place. "It'll be easier for me to carry you this way." Bill didn't seem to mind as he was lifted off the ground and placed into the carrier so he was facing Dipper.

Dipper slid his backpack back on and started running from the Mystery Shack. As he ran he felt Bill fall asleep against his chest, his head in the crevice of Dipper's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that this is not BillDip, Dipper is 13 going on 14 and Bill is 5. That would be gross.


	3. Dipper & Bill V.S The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper spend a night in the forest and Bill suffers through more medical problems.

Dipper ran through the forest,with Bill asleep against his chest. He ran until he felt Bill's tiny hand grip his shirt for comfort. Dipper looked down at Bill and saw that his face contorted into an expression of pain, complete with tears running down his cheeks. Dipper stopped running and slid his backpack off his shoulders.

"I'm orry! Pwease down't hwurt me!" Bill was screaming in his sleep.

"Bill it's okay. I'm right here. Just calm down, it's all in your head." Dipper hugged Bill close to his chest to try and calm him down.

"Ineree! I'm orry!" Bill shot awake and latched his unharmed arm around Dipper's neck.

"It's fine Bill, nothing bad is happening. Just breathe." Dipper knelt down next to his backpack and searched through it for his camping supplies.

"I'm orry bout Weiwdmaggweddon." Bill said as he buried his face into Dipper's shirt.

Dipper paused and looked down at the small creature clinging to his chest as if his life depended on it.

"I forgive you. You were in a position of power. Power makes people do weird, unexplainable things." Dipper put a hand on Bill's head before continuing. "Plus you seem to have learned your lesson."

Bill looked up at Dipper with tear filled eyes.

"Tank you." Bill said before burying his face back into Dipper's shirt.

Dipper smiled as he felt Bill's breathing slow back down to a normal pace. He eventually found the tent and set it up in the clearing they had stopped in. Dipper took off the Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle making sure not to wake Bill. He then grabbed the sleeping bags and set them up, making sure to tuck Bill into his as gently as possible before crawling into his own.

"Goodnight Bill." Dipper said before falling into a much needed sleep, wich lasted not much longer than twenty minutes.

Bill had started thrashing in his sleep, waking Dipper up in the process.

"Bill, calm down. Nothing's wrong. Just calm down and breathe." Dipper said as he held Bill in his arms.

"Pwease down't wet them huwt me!" Bill cried as he woke up from his nightmare.

"I won't let anyone lay a finger on you." Dipper hugged Bill and pulled him into his sleeping bag, hoping to calm him down.

"Tank you Ineree." Bill said as he snuggled up against Dipper's chest.

"Your welcome Bill, now go back to sleep." Dipper felt Bill's breathing calm down to a steady rise and fall of his chest. "I still don't understand how someone like you caused something like Weirdmaggedon." Dipper said as he petted Bill's fluffy brown and gold locks.

That night Dipper fell asleep with his arms around a tiny injured child, who hadn't felt affection in a loooong time.

**The next morning**

"Good morning Waddles. Why are you in my bed instead of Mabel's?" These were the first words Dipper spoke when he woke up to the feeling of a warm presence next to him.

"Ineree?" Bill asked as he slowly lifted his head from where it was resting against Dipper's chest.

Dipper paused for a moment before the events of the previous night came flooding back.

"Oh, Good morning Bill. You okay?" Dipper asked as he stood up and carefully picked up Bill.

"I'm hungwy." Was all Bill said as Dipper picked up his bag and walked out the door.

"I'm sure you are, it looks like you haven't eaten in days." Dipper said as he grabbed the bag of food.

Dipper grabbed two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He handed one to Bill before continuing to eat his own. Dipper was halfway through his sandwich when he heard the sound of coughing coming from Bill's side of the log. Dipper turned around and saw a blue faced Bill holding his throat with tears rolling down his face.

"I-Iner-ree. H-he-elp m-me." Bill stuttered before collapsing into a fit of coughing. Dipper jumped up and ran over to Bill as fast as he could to help.

"Hey, hey! Bill! Just stay calm." Dipper said as he tried to help Bill.

"D-dip-pper, h-hel-lp m-me. I-I d-do-on't w-wan-nna d-die!" Bill managed to stutter before going completely limp and motionless.

"No no no no! BILL! Stay with me! Don't you DARE die you dumb dream demon!" Dipper screamed as he did the Heimlich maneuver. Once Bill's airways were clear Dipper started CPR. He didn't even mind when he had to breath air into Bill's lungs.

"C'mon Bill wake up!" Dipper yelled as he felt Bill's heart beat stop beneath his fingers.

Dipper continued to do the chest compressions and breathing for another five minutes before Bill finally woke up.

"Ineree, it huwts. Pwease make it stop!" Bill screamed after he rejoined the living.

Dipper picked him up and cradled Bill in his arms as he cried.

"I know Bill, you almost died. It's going to hurt for a while." Dipper said in between Bill's cries.

"No, arm huwts! Pwease make it stop!" Bill screamed as he used his unbroken arm to point at the broken one that was now twice the size it used to be.

Dipper's eyes widened and he quickly removed the bandages to reveal many swollen spots where the venom was injected into Bill's bloodstream and where the quills of the Gremloblin had been stuck.

"Bill what happened?" Dipper said, trying his best to sound calm.

"Gwunkle and a Gwemwobwin." Bill said as he curled up on himself to try and calm down.

"Okay, we can handle this. Bill, just stay calm." Dipper said as he laid Bill on his back and ran to get his medical kit.

Bill lay still thinking about where he went wrong. _It was when you "liberated your dimension" that's when your life started crumbling around you!_ At the mention of his dimension Bill started wailing, causing Dipper to come running back.

"It's alright Bill, I got the venom extractor right here, your arm will stop hurting if you just let me help you." Dipper said as he approached Bill with a small cup like machine.

"I'm scwared." Was all Bill said in response.

"I know, but it won't hurt anymore if you let me do this." Dipper said before holding Bill's broken arm still and placing the venom extractor on one of the swollen spots, earning a whimper from Bill.

Dipper pulled up on the extractor and a fourth of the venom came out of the wound. Bill screamed, and Dipper let him. The process was repeated a few more times before Bill's arm wasn't as swollen as it was before.

"There, we're done now. You okay Bill?" Dipper asked as he put away the venom extractor.

"My tomach huwts." Bill said as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Dipper turned his head to look at Bill before going back to packing away the camp sight.

"You'll be fine. We only have an hour left till we get to the hospital." Dipper said as he finished putting the last pole away.

"But it huwts Ineree!" Bill cried as Dipper slipped the baby carrier on.

"You can handle it. Your not even the one who has to do all the running." Dipper said as he picked Bill up and put him in the Tummy Bundle and started running.

Bill's stomach did not appreciate being thrown around as Dipper ran across the uneven forest ground.

"Ineree." Bill said, but it was lost to the wind as Dipper sped up.

Bill felt his stomach lurch as Dipper sped up.

"Ineree stop!" Bill yelled, but once again it was lost to the wind.

Bill knew he had to resort to desperate measures in order to get Dipper to stop.

"DIPPER STOP PWEASE!" Bill screeched, causing Dipper to come to a breakneck stop sending Bill flying out of his carrier and land headfirst on a stone.

"Bill!" Dipper shouted as he ran over and knelt downnnext to the now bleeding Bill.

"No Ineree, my tomach huwts." Bill said before turning away from Dipper and throwing up... blood.

"Oh man, Bill you're not okay." Dipper said as he scooped up Bill, ignoring the blood dripping from the half conscious child's mouth.

"Ineree, stop ruwning." Bill mumbled as Dipper sprinted towards the stream that lay infront of them.

Dipper stopped infront of the stream and gently placed Bill in the shallows, allowing the water to run over his body. Bill squirmed in the cold water, but didn't fuss when Dipper carefully removed his shirt and helped clean him off.

"It's gonna be okay Bill. Just hold on." Dipper said as he tried to stop the blood rushing from Bill's giant head wound. Seriously, he probably had a concussion.

Bill wimpered when Dipper accidentally pressed a little too hard on his head.

"Shh, it's fine just stay awake a little longer." Dipper said as he started wrapping bandages around Bill's head.

"Inetree, my head huwts." Bill groaned as Dipper slid Bill's shirt back on and wrapped him in a towel.

"I know it does, but I can't do anything else to help you." Dipper said as he put away the medical supplies and put Bill back in the baby carrier.

"I down't want to die Ineree." Bill mumbled as Dipper started sprinting towards the road that was now in view.

"You won't die today Bill, I promise you that." Dipper said as he ran down the road, hoping to catch the eye of a car.

 


	4. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines realized that Dipper is missing and Bill is still alive while Bill finally receives the medical attention he needs. Along with a message from a talking salamander...

"GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel called as she ran down the stairs.

"What is it sweetheart?" Stan asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Dipper's missing! And he took my Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundle!" Mabel yelled as she jumped onto the countertop.

Stan did a spit take before running into the woods, in his underwear. Mabel followed him and stopped when she noticed a piece of blood covered rope tied to a tree

"Grunkle Stan, why is there a rope tied to that tree?" She asked, making Stan stop in his tracks and look at the rope.

"Because that's where the little demon was tied up. And now your brother is probably running around in the woods trying to save him." Stan untied the rope and started walking back towards the shack.

"But Dipper said he didn't care about Bill. He promised me he wouldn't try to help him!" Mabel cried as Stan guided her inside.

"It's probably that demon controlling him. Don't worry pumpkin, we'll get your brother back." Stan said as they headed down into the lab.

**Back with Bill and Dipper**

Dipper sprinted down the road. Bill and him hadn't been out of the woods for five minutes before Bill's head bandage was soaked with blood and Bill himself was fighting to keep conscious, but his eyelids were becoming more droopy as Dipper pressed on ahead.

"C'mon Bill. You gotta stay awake." Dipper said as he felt Bill's tiny hand loosen its grip on his shirt.

"But, I'm tiwered Ineree. I wanna go to sweep." Bill drowsily mumbled as he looked up at Dipper with glazed over eyes.

"I know, but you gotta stay awake." Dipper sped up again, he had spotted a car in the distance.

"Swow down, my heawd huwts." Bill mumbled.

Dipper didn't slow down though, he pushed himself to run as fast as his legs would let him. He could now recognize the car as Blubbs and Durland's. As he neared the car the officers seemed to finally notice him.

"Well what're you doin' out here so early in the morning city boy?" Blubbs laughed.

"Help! He n-needs help!" Dipper yelled as his knees gave way.

"Who needs help?" Durland said as he woke up from his nap on the steering wheel.

"Please, he's losing blood and can't keep his eyes open!" Dipper stood up and lifted Bill out of the carrier.

One look at the child and the officers helped Bill and Dipper into the car. So now Bill had his head in Dipper's lap in the back of the police cruiser that was speeding towards the hospital.

Dipper was sifting through his bag, looking for his medical kit. Once he found it he grabbed the bandages and started replacing Bill's blood marinated ones. Bill wimpered as Dipper pressed the new bandages around his head.

"It's gonna be alright just stay with me Bill." Dipper placed his hands under Bill and helped him sit upright.

"So who is that kid anyways?" Blubbs asked as they sped past the town border, causing Bill to scream as agony ripped through his chest.

"His name is Bill, Bill Cipher. Now before you stop the car and kick both of us out, understand that he's harmless in this body." Dipper answered as he felt Bill grab at his shirt again.

"I get it. It's like how Mr. Pines went from being a subconscious jerk, then after you and that sister of your came around he became a nicer person." Durland said while staring off into space.

"Alright, I can reason with that." Blubbs said before turning around to face Dipper. (He was in the passengers seat)

"Ineree, I'm scawred." Bill's tiny hand tightened it's grip on Dipper's shirt.

"It's okay we're gonna save you, just hold on we're almost there." Dipper hugged Bill to keep him from crying.

It was true that they were close to hospital, in fact it was only a mile and a half away. Unfortunately at that moment Bill's body went limp, indicating he had finally given in to unconsciousness.

"Bill wake up! Nononono!" Dipper said as Bill's body fell against his chest.

"Step on it Durland!" Blubbs yelled causing Durland to floor it, seriously the pedal touched the floor.

They arrived at the hospital less than a minute later. Dipper and the officers ran to the ER, Dipper carrying the small, almost lifeless body of Bill with him. He was the first to burst through the doors.

"Somebody please help!"Dipper yelled.

Some of the nurses looked over and saw the small, blood coated child he was holding.

"Oh my god! Somebody get this child some help!" Shouted the nurse closest to Dipper.

Bill was quickly taken away from Dipper and rushed away to be taken care of. The nurses that were left helped Dipper take a seat in the waiting room. Blubbs and Durland arrived shortly after Dipper and noticed the depressed look upon the boys face so they remained quiet. An hour passed in silence.

"So, when and where did you find Bill?" Blubbs asked as he knelt down next to Dipper.

"Yesterday. I was walking and I found him laying in the dump, he was covered in blood and his arm and legs were broken. Later I learned that Stan and Ford were the cause." Dipper said without looking up.

"Do you know why?" Blubbs asked.

"No"

"Does Bill have anyone to care for him?"

"Not that I can think of."

"That's where I think you're wrong."

Dipper looked up at Blubbs.

"Who's gonna care for him?"

"I think I'm looking at him." Blubbs said as Durland approached with a nurse.

"Mr. Dipper Pines? We have some good news and some bad news." The nurse said. "The good news is the patient is definitely alive, the bad news is that he's unconscious and not responding to much of anything."

Dipper's eyes filled with tears and Blubbs Didn't know what to do with the crying child.

"C-can I see h-him?" Dipper managed through his tears.

"Sure. You are his family, right?" The nurse said as Blubbs helped Dipper to his feet.

"He doesn't have any living family members miss." Blubbs replied.

"Oh, that complicates things."

"I-I can take c-care of him." Dipper quietly stuttered.

"I'm not sure about that, he'll be expensive and tough to raise. Plus your just a kid." The nurse said while looking down at Dipper.

"I can manage. I may be a kid but he won't take well to anyone else." Dipper stepped forward.

"Alright but we'll need some signature from a parent or guardian to make it official." The nurse said as she motioned for Dipper to follow her down the hallway.

"I can do that." Dipper quietly mumbled.

The two walked in silence for a while before arriving at the end of the patient filled hallway.

"Here we are." The nurse said as she opened the door to a small room filled with machines.

"Where is he?"

"Over in the bed."

Sure enough in the corner there was a small bed that contained a small child who was wearing a loose hospital gown and had a breathing mask on his face. Dipper stepped forward and put a hand on Bill's forehead, it was burning hot.

"He has influenza, a concussion, his legs aren't strong enough to support his own weight, his mouth can't open more than a few centimeters, and his lungs seem to be having trouble getting oxygen. We're not sure if he's going to wake up." The nurse said as she checked on Bill's vitals.

"He can work through it. I know he can." Dipper said as he moved his hand to hold onto Bill's tiny one.

"Alright, but you have to take him home tonight. This is the last room we have and it's the storage room." The nurse gestured to the unused medical equipment surrounding them, obviously not paying much attention to what the boy said.

"Okay. I can do that." Dipper felt movment coming from Bill's hand as he spoke.

"Now we just wait and see if he wakes up." The nurse said as she looked up at the unconscious child in the hospital bed.

**Inside Bill's Mind**

_The first thing Bill noticed was that it didn't hurt anymore. The second thing was that he was floating. He opened his eyes and looked around._

_Bill was surrounded by thick, fluffy pink clouds. From behind him came a voice._

_"Hello William."_

_Bill spun around and looked up at the giant pink salamander before him._

_"Axolotl." Bill mumbled, his voice still containing the childish hue._

_"Yes William, that is my name." The salamander said as it swam closer to Bill._

_"Why am I here?" Bill said while trying to put more distance between him and The Axolotl._

_"Because I have some information for you to help with redemption." The salamander reached out and picked Bill up._

_On any other occasion he would have objected, but the embrace was so warm and soothing he found himself accepting the offer._

_"Your human form is not as durable as your demon one, so he careful. The age is the same as your demon age, five." The Axolotl stroked Bill's hair gently as it informed him of the body that was now his own._

_"If everything goes according to plan you should be staying with Pinetree and Shooting Star. They'll accept you, I'm sure of that. Just make sure to behave as best you can, but a little chaos is always welcome in that family so you'll fit in perfectly." Bill shifted slightly in the salamander's grasp._

_"The last few things you should know are warnings. First, don't trust the gnomes. Second, Fez and Sixer can't be trusted until they are 'pure of heart'. Lastly, Beware the Saerdna Nas." The salamander paused a moment to think before continuing. "I will check in on you frequently. I need to make sure that you are comfortable in your new home."_

_Bill looked up at The Axolotl and silently questioned why it cared so much about his health and happiness, but before he could ask the salamander perked up and smiled again._

_"Looks like it's time to wake up Bill." Bill was taken aback when The Axolotl had called him by his preferred name._

_He didn't get a chance to say anything before the world faded away and the sound of slow, steady beeping filled his head. That was before the pain kicked in._


	5. Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a little flashback about his dimension and Dipper reveals why he has a soft spot for Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: Bill's home dimension was like Earth but I mixed up s bunch of the countries locations and climates... And people weren't stupid and gave a fuck about their planet.
> 
> I based Will and Bill's middle names off of a Harry Potter reference.

_"What's your name?"_

_"W-William Cornelius Cipher."_

_"Good. What's your brother's name?"_

_"W-Wilbur Fudge Cipher."_

_"Great, now where are you?"_

_"I-In Will's room?"_

_"Yes. Can they get you here?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Exactly, now calm down sweetie. You're safe Bill, just calm down. No one will ever take you away again. No one can hurt you here."_

_"B-but, I-I'm scared, Mama."_

_"I know, just calm down. Everything is going to be fine."_

**-/o\\-**

_"I'm sorry miss, we can't help him. William won't be able to walk again unless there's a medical breakthrough. "_

_"There's got to be something else you can do! Anything! Please, just help my baby…"_

_"I'm sorry Kristen, there's nothing else we can do. If you wish you can visit him. He is resting so I'm not sure if you'll be able to talk to him, but you can see him."_

_"Yes, t-that would be nice."_

_"Okay, how about you go get Jason and Will and the three of you can head back and see him."_

_"T-thank you, Doctor."_

**-/o\\-**

_"I-it's g-gonna be alright B-Bill. I-it's o-only a sc-scratch. I'll go g-get M-Mom, j-just s-stay here."_

_"W-Will, p-please b-be h-ho-honest. Y-you, n-never s-st-stut-tter, i-it's n-not j-just a s-scrat-tch."_

_" P-please, j-just d-don't m-move. I-its g-gonna b-be f-fine."_

_"W-Will! C-come b-back…"_

_**-Twenty Minutes Later-** _

_"Bill!"_

_"M-mom."_

_"It's alright honey, mama's here now. Just stay with me."_

_"I-I d-don-n't f-feel g-good."_

_"I know h-honey, j-just stay with us."_

_"Miss, we need to get him in the ambulance, now."_

_"O-okay, just be gentle with my baby."_

_"We will Kristen. We will."_

**-/o\\-**

_"Bill!"_

_"He's not breathing!"_

_"Check his pulse!"_

_"Oh no…"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm so sorry Mom."_

_"Will, please tell me! I'm your mother and I demand you tell me what happened to Bill!"_

_"Mom, h-he's gone."_

_"N-no. H-he can't b-be. Your twin isn't d-de-"_

_"I-I couldn't s-save h-him! First the kidnappers, then the pyramids, now h-he's g-gone! A-and i-it's all m-my f-fault! I-I'm s-sorry f-for f-failing y-you.."_

**-/o\\-**

Bill woke up screaming for the second time that day. He had been released from the hospital after Dipper and Blubbs had finished filling out some sort of forms. So now he was in the back of the police cruiser again, but this time he had a thicker bandage around his head, a cast around his broken arm and leg, and a bag of medical supplies and crutches in order for him to heal properly.

"Shh, it's alright Bill. We're heading back to the Mystery Shack. Blubbs is going to make sure Stan and Ford don't hurt you again." Dipper tried soothing the frightened child in his lap, to no avail.

"W-Will, I-I miss W-Will." Bill was sobbing uncontrollably into Dipper's chest, trying desperately to forget about his home that he was forced watched burn.

Bill was grieving. He missed his family. His mother Kristen and her massive collection of handmade stuffed animals that she would give ridiculous names to. His father Jason and his longing to discover the secrets that were locked away in the pyramids. Will, his twin brother who would do anything just to see Bill smile. Bill missed the adventures that he used to have on his isolated island home surrounded by the dangerous waters of the Bermuda triangle. He missed the constant visits to the cursed pyramids with his elusive dad. He missed taking annual trips to the beach with his mother, watching the sunset against the calm ocean waters. He missed his home on the island of Egypt. He missed his home.

"Who's Will?" Dipper questioned after Bill's sobs had quieted into soft sniffles.

"H-he was my twiwn bwother. H-he d-died w-when my h-home dimewnsiown b-buwned. I-I miss him…" Bill had almost started sobbing again, but a baby bottle had been pressed into his mouth and he found himself drinking the sweet creamy liquid that filled his mouth.

Dipper chuckled as he watched Bill suck on the bottle and close his eyes, finally letting himself relax.

"I'm surprised you like it. I would have thought you of all people would object to being treated as a baby." Dipper stroked Bill's fluffy golden locks as Bill himself continued to suck on the bottle.

If Bill were still a "heartless demon" he would have snapped and objected to enjoying any of it, but due to all of his recent traumatic experiences he had lost most if not all of his demon ways.

"You know, when I first saw you in this body you reminded me of a deer that Mabel and I rescued last year it's mother had died and if I hadn't heard it, the sweet little thing would have been next." Dipper sat back against the car's seat his head tilted back and gazing up at the roof as if recalling a distant memory.

"He was so sweet and innocent. Mabel would let him play with Waddles while she knit him sweaters, she named him Twig. He was happy and playful he always wanted to play, until the accident that is." Bill stopped drinking from the baby bottle and looked up at Dipper with his big golden cat eyes.

"Our family was out in the woods with Twig, he was scared so I was carrying him. One moment while we stopped to rest I let go of him and let him wander around, he disappeared into a thicket. It was thirty minutes before we found his body." Dipper looked down and gave Bill the chance to see his tear-rimmed eyes and dark expression.

"A wolf got him, his body was all torn up along with his yellow sweater. We had a funeral the next day, right next to where we buried his mom." Dipper finally let the tears fall as he broke down.

Bill pushed himself into an upright position and put his small arms around Dippers neck, trying to comfort the teen and end his crying. Dipper pulled Bill into a tight hug before letting he tears resume.

"I-I m-miss h-him." Dipper choked on the words as he let his emotions take over.

By now Bill was stuck in his own thoughts. The story of the fawn Dipper had cared for reminded him of his old life and having to watch his family grieve as they buried his mummified corpse in the tomb that had been specially made for him when he was diagnosed with the incurable disease. So as Dipper's crying stopped he became aware of the tears that were seeping through his shirt and the trembling child he was hugging.

"B-Bill, are you alright?" Dipper tried to pull away from the hug but Bill refused to let go.

"I-I m-miss my f-family." Bill stuttered out in-between his sobs.

Dipper hugged Bill closer to his chest and let the five-year-old cry into his shoulder.

"I-I didn't wanna b-burwn my d-dimewnsiown. I j-juwst lost c-contwol." Bill tightened his grip on Dipper's shirt and looked the teen in the eyes.

Dipper didn't respond verbally, he only pet Bill's soft golden hair and let him cry. After about ten minutes Bill's breathing had returned to normal and he had released his death grip on Dipper's shirt. Dipper took this opportunity to grab the baby bottle and start feeding Bill again.

"Were you always a triangle as a demon Bill?" Dipper questioned as Bill let Dipper hold the bottle in place.

Bill shook his head and continued to drink the milk from the bottle.

"Were you ever human before now?" Dipper put his free hand behind Bill's head and helped him into a more comfortable sitting position.

Bill paused for a moment before opening his eye's hesitantly nodding his head yes.

"Were you born a human?" Dipper questioned further as he leaned Bill against his chest and hugged him.

Bill nodded before continuing to suck on the baby bottle.

"Was Will a human?" Dipper immediately regretted asking the question when Bill inhaled sharply and started choking on milk.

Dipper pounded on his back a few times before Bill started breathing again. Bill then looked up at Dipper with tear rimmed eyes and nodded his head yes.

"W-Will was my twiwn bwother, he wooked exactwy wike me but inswead of yewow he had bwue eyes and brown haiwr, plus he had two wowking eyes and he wasn't alwawys's in twoble…" Bill looked away from Dipper and started to let silent tears fall from his eyes.

Dipper watched in silence as Bill started to cry again, but before he knew what was happening the front doors of the car were being opened and he heard a very familiar voice come from outside.

"Hey, Ford! They finally found im'!" Stan yelled before approaching the police car with caution. "You did find im' right?" Stan asked Blubbs just as Mabel and Ford came running out of the house.

"Yes we did Mr. Pines, and we would like to ask you a few questions about the little one as well." Blubbs said as he stepped closer to Ford and Stan.

"Wait. That little twerp's here too?!" Stan yelled, and before anyone could react he had raced forward and flung open the back door of the police cruiser and grabbed Bill by the leg.

"I've had it with this demon, I'm taking you to a place where no one will ever have to worry about you coming back; the bottom of Lake Gravity Falls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I'm cross posting this from Fanfiction.net.


	6. Life Sucks Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford are jerks and finnaly get punished for their bad behavior.  
> Bill is just so fucking cute.

Bill was terrified. Stan had started walking over to his car and every step he took would send a severe wave of pain through Bill's broken leg.

"Mr. Pines! I order you to release that child this instant!" Blubbs and Durland raced forward.

"Don't you realized who this is?! It's fu-" Stan stopped halfway when electricity shot through his body and made him crumple to the round in uncontrollable jerking motions.

Durland stood five feet away holding the two Tasers triumphantly while Blubbs walked forward and handcuffed Stan's hands behind his back. Dipper and Mabel rushed forward. Dipper went to check on Bill, who was trying his best to crawl away from his unconscious attacker but failing when immense pain kept shooting through his broken leg. Mabel, however, ran right past the two, giving Bill a look of disgust as she passed, and went to try and help Stan.

"Leave him alone! My Grunkles' haven't done anything wrong! Why aren't you arresting the DEMON who started the FLUFFING APOCALYPSE!" Mabel screamed as she tried to pry Blubbs away from her unconscious great uncle.

Blubbs opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a choked sob broke the tense air and made them all look up, trying to find the source of the crying.

Bill was curled into a tight ball and his face couldn't be seen from any direction. Dipper was holding onto the small shaking child and whispering calmly to him.

"Dipper! What are you doing?! Did you forget who that is?!" Ford had come forward and was taking long swift strides towards Bill.

"No, I just couldn't leave him to die in the forest though! Look at him great uncle Ford! He can't talk, stand, sleep, or even eat properly!" Dipper had pulled Bill against his chest and was staring daggers into Ford's skull.

Mabel stopped trying to free Stan from the handcuffs and was now staring at her brother and Bill. She didn't know how she missed all of his injuries before. Now she just felt horrible for defending her Grunkles who had caused most of it.

"Dipper, he destroyed his own dimension and killed billions of innocent lives! How can you defend that?!" Ford had started reaching into his coat but stopped when Bill uncurled from himself and grabbed ahold of Dipper's shirt.

"I-I d-diwdn't meawn t-to." Bill stuttered through his tears.

Mabel's heart broke at the sound of Bill's weak, broken voice and his tear covered face. She knew that he was terrified and scared, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Of course you did! How can someone accidentally destroy and entire DIMENSION?!" Ford held a gun in his hand and was about to fire when Dipper shot forward and swatted the gun out of his hands, leaving Bill alone on the grass.

"Take it back!" Dipper demanded.

"No! Why should I?! It's the truth! How can someone ACCIDENTALLY DETONATE an ENTIRE DIMENSION?! Not to mention their own family!" Everyone fell silent at Ford's last remark, but the quiet was short lived as Bill started to cry uncontrollably.

"I-it w-was an a-acci-iden-nt! I diwdn't meawn t-to k-kill W-Will!" Bill managed before curling into a ball and sobbing.

Dipper stopped staring daggers into Ford's skull and ran back to Bill while everyone else watched. Ford felt sick to his stomach. He had broken this child beyond repair; thanks to him Bill would fear Stan and him. Ford watched as Dipper lifted Bill up and started to walk towards the shack.

"Dipper, wait!" Mabel called after them, but either Dipper didn't hear her or he didn't care.

"Alright. That was the most intense five minutes of my summer." Blubbs said as he helped the now conscious Stan to his feet.

Mabel and Ford turned to face the policemen.

"Now that we have your attention, both you and Stanley here are going to be put under house arrest for the next week. That means no Mystery Shack and no monster hunting for either of you. We would bump up the punishment but since you saved the entire town last year we decided to cut you some slack." Blubbs said as he handed a very disoriented Stan over to Ford. "You can have people over, just not in large numbers. And for the sake of the kids, we won't call their parents. Now ya'll take care now, we have some cantaloupe stuffing to watch!" With that said Blubbs and Durland hopped back into the police cruiser and drove off.

"House arrest… Well, I've had worse." Stan said as he, Ford, and Mabel started heading back to the Mystery Shack. "Now where's that little bastard? I'd like to teach im' some manners." Stan managed to support his own weight and broke away from

Ford for a moment, before falling back into his brother's arms again.

"Stan, I think we might have taken it a bit to far this time." Ford adjusted his hold on Stan so he could look his younger brother in the eyes.

"Ford, you gotta be kidding me. He caused the fu-" Stan was cut off by Mabel.

"Swear Jar!" Mabel spun on her feet and pointed an accusing finger at Stan.

"Aww sh-" Mabel's stare intensified. "-oot." Stan finished while avoiding eye contact with his niece.

"That's right, now I'm gonna go upstairs and find my bro-bro while you two talk it out and pay your debts to the swear jar. Bye!" Mabel dashed up the stairs in a blur of pink and brown as he went to find her brother.

**-/o\\-**

"Shh. It's alright Bill." Dipper hugged the small crying child to his chest as Bill continued to sniffle.

"Ineree, my tomach huwts." Bill's muffled said as his sniffles turned into a coughing fit.

Dipper didn't respond verbally and instead rushed Bill to the bathroom. Bill's stomach churned and he felt what little was in his it rise to his throat. He wasted no time emptying the bile into the toilet as Dipper removed the lid and leaned Bill over the porcelain bowl. Bill heaved again and instead of bile on partially digested food, blood came and he started to panic.

"Iner-" Bill's weak voice was silenced as another wave of nausea overtook him and he heaved a fourth time.

"It's okay Bill just calm down." Dipper carefully hugged Bill to his chest as he stood up and flushed the, now blood filled, toilet.

"Ineree, I'm scawed." Bill's weak, hoarse whisper barely made it to Dipper's ears, but when it did it broke his heart.

"I-I know Bill, but it's gonna be okay." Dipper grabbed a towel and got it wet before looking down at the bandage wrapped form in his arms.

"Sisser was meawn." Bill said as best he could with his speech limitations, it made Dipper chuckle.

"He was, wasn't he? Stan and him have been acting weird the past few days…" Dipper trailed off as he started to clean off Bill's mud and blood-soaked face.

They sat in silence for a while as Dipper cleaned Bill up as best he could with the towel. Bill was lost in thought when Mabel's voice pierced the welcoming silence the world had given them.

"DIIIIPPEEEER! WHERE ARE YOU BRO-BRO?!" Mabel's voice had startled both of them and had made Dipper accidentally poke Bill in one of his golden cat eyes.

"Ineree!" Bill yelled in his childish voice as he reached up and rubbed his irritated eye.

Footsteps pounding against the wooden floor could be heard as Mabel approached the door.

"Dipdot? You in there?" Her voice sounded concerned so Dipper carefully set the towel down and picked up Bill before heading to the door and opening it.

"Yeah, I'm right here Mabes." Dipper looked at his sister to see the worry and guilt in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Mabel looked at Bill, who then nervously hid his face in Dipper's shirt.

"I wanted to apologize for not standing up for you against Ford. Maybe if I had said something yesterday we wouldn't be in this mess." Mabel looked at the floor and Dipper felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"It's not your fault Mabes, this would have happened even if you hadn't defended me. I get that you don't like what I'm doing, but I couldn't just leav-" Dipper was cut off as Mabel pulled him into a hug.

"I don't care that you defended Bill! I know where you're coming from Dipper, but I was worried that he was doing some weird, nacho magic on you!" She paused. "Now I see that you were just trying to save this adorable little guy! Who is obviously not as bad as he used to be." Mabel stepped back from the hug to look at Bill who was now looking at her with big shimmering gold cat eyes.

Bill stared at her with a curious expression on his freckle-covered face. Mabel finally got to see what Bill's human form actually looked like, what she saw made her gush over how cute he was. His chubby cheeks were covered in freckles and his face was rosy from his fever. She was about to comment on how cute he was when Dipper cleared his throat and snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what sweater I should make this little monster." She leaned forward and booped Bill's nose, causing him to bury his face back into Dipper's shirt.

Dipper opened his mouth to object but was silenced by a knock at the front door.

"DIPPER! GET THE DOOR!" Stan yelled from his spot on the recliner downstairs.

"Ugghh, COMING!" Dipper yelled back before Mabel, Bill, and he went downstairs to answer the door.

As they reached the end of the stairs the person knocked again.

"Alright, alright we're coming!" Dipper unlocked the door and opened it, the bright head of pink hair on the other side startled him with a simple greeting.

"Hello, Pinetree~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests?


	7. Pink Salamanders and Hooded Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new characters are introduced while Bill is being adorable and Will is being saved.

An eight-foot-tall woman stood in their doorway. She had neon pink hair with four fleshy pink gill-like things sticking out of the sides of her head. The woman was wearing a white button-up tank top with purplish black pants. She had pinkish-purple hiking boots and a pink tail with a teal fringe, and to top it all off, there was a tiny floating crown above her head with a red gemstone in the middle.

"W-who are you?" Dipper stuttered, protectively hugging Bill close to his chest.

The woman stared at him for a moment with her pink eyes with giant oversized pupils.

"I am the Axolotl." The pink haired woman smiled as Bill's head shot up to look her straight in the eyes. "Hello, William."

"Axowotl." Bill stared into the woman's eyes as she stepped into the shack.

"Yes William that's my name, but please, call me Axie. Axie Ajolote Lotle." Her pink pixie cut hair fell over her eyes as she spoke. "Is it just me or do you look a little more beat up then when I left you?" Axie had a hint of concern in her voice.

Bill looked away and buried his face back into Dipper's shoulder. Dipper pet his hair as he felt Bill grab at his shirt again.

"Bill's had more than his fair share of… incidences." Dipper told the concerned looking woman as she knelt down and put a comforting hand on Bill's head, she seemed startled as he started to cry.

"Yeah, Ford and Stan have been butt faces lately. I've never seen either of them that mad at us before…" Mabel trailed off as she noticed how much Bill was shaking. "Is he okay?"

Axie seemed to have noticed the distress that the child was in and she looked Dipper in the eyes with a look that silently said: 'let me help.' The brunette sighed and carefully removed Bill from his chest and handed him over to the pink haired woman. Axie smiled slightly as she felt Bill adjust himself against her chest.

"It's alright Bill, I'm sure Pinetree and Shooting Star will protect you from Sixer and Fez." Axie ran her fingers through Bill's dirty hair as he continued to cry into her shoulder. "Though there's no denying that what they've done is unacceptable and is in need of some serious repercussions." She continued to play with Bill's hair as she rubbed circles on his back in hopes of calming him down.

"I-I down't w-wike them, S-Sisser's meawn. T-they huwt m-me." Bill managed to say after his crying had slowed down enough to let him talk.

Axie paused when she heard what Bill's voice actually sounded like in the human plane of existence, it was so broken and slurred, it was pitiful.

"I know William, they'll get what's coming to them soon… if she's still around here that is…" Axie muttered the last part so quiet Dipper almost missed it, almost.

"Who's 'she'?" Dipper asked as the woman detached Bill from herself and handed him back to Dipper.

Axie sighed as she opened her mouth to explain, but was cut off by Stan.

"DIPPER! WHO"S AT THE DOOR?!" Came a booming voice from the living room.

"Mabel's right, he does sound more hostile than normal." Axie muttered under her breath while she lost herself in a train of thought.

"Just a friend Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled from the entryway, making the still uneasy form in his arms flinch. "Sorry Bill." Dipper whispered into the child's ear.

There was some grumbling heard from the living room but other than that, silence.

"Alright, now that that's cleared up. Axie?" The pink haired woman looked at Dipper at the mention of her name. "Why exactly are you here?" Dipper asked.

Axie's gill's twitched and she blinked before giving a response.

"I am here to help with William. Normally I would just let entities like him be reborn into the next generation as babies, but Bill here is different, he got a pre-aged up body. Something no one else has ever been given." Bill looked up at the woman with his puffy red eyes, curious to why he was being treated any different than any other entity.

"Why is that?" Dipper asked, just as curious as Bill himself.

Axie smiled. "Because I know someone who's naturally gifted at making bodies like his, for a reasonable price that is." The Axolotl scowled at the memory of signing a contract replayed in her head, she shuddered. "Let's just say that she is a strange being that I hope none of you go through the torture of meeting."

Mabel giggled a little but was shushed at the sound of an adorable sneeze.

"Bless you Dipper." Mabel said instinctively.

"That wasn't me Mabel, it was Bill." Dipper said with a small smile on his face as he looked down at the small form in his arms.

Mabel stopped giggling and looked at Bill who sneezed again.

"Oh. My. SPARKLES! Your sneeze is so cute Bill! It's like a little baby kitten's!" Mabel looked like she was about to explode if Bill sneezed again.

"You do have an adorable sneeze, William." Axie chuckled as Bill did his best to glare at both of them.

"Aww, you're cute when you're mad." Mabel gushed over Bill, making him glare harder.

"C'mon you guys, leave him be. Let's head up to the attic." Dipper said as he readjusted Bill in his arms and started heading towards the stairs.

*** . * . Meanwhile in another Dimension . * . ***

_Soos opened up the mansion door to see a cloaked figure standing in the doorway._

_"May I help you?" He asked while trying to hide his concern and remain the professional butler he was._

_" **YeS, I aM hErE tO sEe tHe GlEeFul TWiNs, MaSoN aNd MaBeL.** " Came an inhuman voice from inside the sand covered tan coat._

_Soos was about to object when the cloaked figure pulled out a decaying bandage covered hand from beneath the cloak and held it in front of his face before it ignited into flames so black they could be mistaken for floating ink._

_" **NoW!** " Came another unearthly growl from beneath the coat._

_Soos backed away and ran, but was stopped as he felt something pierce through his back and out through his stomach, he looked down to see an arrow protruding from his lower abdomen. He wanted to scream but found it impossible as his body slowly died. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was an inhuman grin upon a bandage-covered face._

_The mysterious figure crept deeper into the Gleeful family's mansion, leaving a trail of sand and dust behind it. As the figure approached the back of the mansion the faint sound of voices could be heard coming from the library._

_"Now tell me Cipher, who did you contact?!" A young male's voice echoed off the walls of the mansion, followed by the soft sound of whimpering._

_"N-no one M-Master." Came the broken reply of what sounded like a small child._

_The figure silently walked to the open door of the library and watched the scene unfold._

_"Liar. Tell the truth Cipher, before I force it out of you." Said a boy who looked to be around 14 or 15 wearing a blue and black uniform and looming over a small blue-haired child._

_"I-I d-didn't c-contact a-anyone!" The child said as he fought back tears and burying his cut up face into his tattered blue shirt._

_"Cipher, I said no more lies!" The teen struck the child across the face with a sound that echoed around the library. "Now tell me. Who. Did. You. CONTACT?!" The teen pulled out a knife and the now crying child tried to crawl away from his attacker but was restricted by glowing blue chains around his neck, wrists, and ankles._

_The figure decided to intervene now before Mason did anymore harm to Will._

_" **MaSoN ChArLeS GlEeFuL,** " The bandage wrapped figure said as it stepped into the library, sporting an inhuman grin and a murderous look in it's one eye with two pupils._

_The teen's head shot up and he turned to face the intruder, only to freeze in horror as he took in the sight of what looked like a living mummy, except for the one glowing eye with two pupils, it felt as if that eye was boring into his very soul. Will looked up and stared in horror at the monster that brought back terrible memories._

_"W-what do you want?" Mason said with much less confidence than usual._

_" **I oNlY cAmE tO fReE tHe YoUnG oNe.** " Came that spine-chilling voice from that horrific monster standing only a few feet away._

_"No, Cipher is mine! These chains are all the proof that you'll need for that, now be gone with you demon!" Mason shouted, but to his horror, the beast started to laugh._

_" **WhAt ChAiNs, MaSoN?** " The monster lifted a boney, bandaged covered hand and snapped it's delicate fingers, making the blue chains around the child's neck disappear._

_"W-what?! How did you do that?! That spell was unbreakable!" Mason screamed as the chains disappeared._

_" **NeVeR uNdErEsTiMaTe Me mAsOn, I'm MoRe PoWeRfUlL tHaN aNy Of YoUr BuLlShIt 'SpElLs'!** " The monster said as it started to stride towards Mason._

_"N-no, stay back you fiend!" Mason shouted as the figure grabbed a hold of one of his wrists and pierced his delicate flesh._

_The figure laughed as Mason started writhing and trying to pry it's fingers out of his arm. He screamed as the skin surrounding the monster's fingers started to decay._

_"STOP!" Mason screamed as the decay overtook his hand and started to slowly make it's way up his arm._

_The figure stopped laughing and dropped Mason._

_" **HaVe FuN tRyInG tO fInD a CuRe. HiNt: ThErE iSn'T oNe! SeE yOu In DuAt GlEeFuL!** " The figure started to laugh again as Mason screamed when the decay made it's way up to his face._

_One minute later the library was silent and Mason lay dead on the floor, looking like a male replica of the creature standing over him. The figure had stopped smiling and it's two pupils had fused together again. It's bandages slowly disappeared and it's skin started to come back to life, revealing lightly tanned skin and short, lilac hair._

_"Well now that he's gone," Came a pleasant and warm voice from the figure leaning over Mason's corpse. "how about I get back to the reason I'm in this fluffed up Dimension in the first place." The figure turned around to face Will, revealing a freckle-covered face of a girl who looked about 14._

_"Wilbur Fudge Cipher, nice to finally meet you! Now tell me, why'd you contact good ol' me?"_

**. * . Back with Bill and Dipper . * .**

"Okay so let me get this straight, Fez and Sixer broke your arm and leg, dislocated your jaw, and cut you up." Axie said as she dried Bill's hair with a towel.

Bill looked up at her through his messy brown and gold hair and nodded. Axie frowned and carefully picked up Bill and took him to the twin's room.

"Bill! How'd you like your first bath as a human?" Mabel asked as Axie and Bill stepped foot into the twin's bedroom.

"I think he liked it, especially the bubbles." Axie chuckled as she sat down on Mabel's bed and played with Bill's fluffy hair.

Bill nodded his head vigorously and bounced up and down on the twin's bed to show that he agreed with her.

"That's great! He seems happier as well, did you do something or…" Dipper trailed off as Bill yawned and stretched his short arms.

"No, I think he really just needed some time to relax." Axie said as Dipper walked forward and picked up Bill.

"That's good, at least he's comfortable enough to be able to relax." Dipper said as he absentmindedly stroked Bill's fluffy brown and gold hair.

"That's good. Hey, Dipper?" Axie said.

"Yeah,"

"Would you mind if later today, or tomorrow, I take you guy's into town? Just cause Bill's never seen it in color, properly."

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. I think it would be good for him." Dipper said as he looked down at the sleeping form in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fucking dead inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please leave them in your comment. Thank you and have a wonderful day/night/afternoon or whatever time it is your reading this at!


End file.
